1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera with a lens barrier, more particularly to a camera with a lens barrier for covering and protecting a taking lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lens barrier, which is provided in a camera, moves back and forth between a closing position to cover a taking lens and an opening position retracting from the taking lens. A locking portion for a shutter button moves together with the lens barrier, and when the lens barrier is positioned at the closing position, the lock of the shutter button is released. And, in the case when the photographing is carried out with the lens barrier opened, the push-down movement amount of the shutter button is limited by a stopper.
The lens barrier is integrated with the locking portion, and when the lens barrier is positioned at the opening position, the locking portion moves to below the shutter button. As a result, the shutter button is kept locked by the locking portion. And, when the lens barrier moves in the direction of the opening position, the locking portion moves from below the shutter button in the direction of the opening position of the lens barrier. As a result, the lock of the shutter button is released.
Furthermore, for example, the strobe button of a film with a lens is integrated with a case made of synthetic resin, and the ON-OFF operation of a charge switch is performed by taking advantage of the elastic deformation of synthetic resin. That is, when the strobe button is pushed down, the strobe button is elastically deformed and is pushed down so that the charge switch can work. As a result, a capacitor for strobe is charged with a predetermined amount of the electricity. And, when the pushing force on the strobe button is released after charging, the strobe button returns to the condition before being operated.
However, in the conventional camera, the locking portion for locking the shutter button and the stopper for limiting the push-down movement amount of the shutter button are formed separately, so there is a problem in that many parts are required and the production cost cannot be reduced.